Disposable absorbent articles, such as pantiliners, sanitary napkins, interlabial devices, adult incontinence devices and diapers are well known in the art. These articles typically have a fluid permeable body facing layer and a fluid impermeable garment facing layer. Additionally, such articles may include an absorbent layer for retaining fluids arranged between the body facing layer and the garment facing layer.
Absorbent articles of the type described above are generally adapted to be placed in the user's undergarment and may optionally include an adhesive arranged on the garment facing surface of the article for attachment of the article to the garment. A problem with absorbent articles of the type disclosed in the prior art is that they do not behave in the same manner as the user's undergarment which can result in a number of comfort and functional shortcomings. In particular, due to the fact that the absorbent article does not behave in the same manner as the user's undergarment, the user may be aware of the article during use which can be distracting and uncomfortable. For example, if the absorbent article is significantly stiffer than the user's undergarment, the user may feel the article as a distinct structure from the undergarment which may cause discomfort. Likewise, if the article is not sufficiently stretchable the absorbent article may not deform in the same manner as the underwear, again making the user aware the absorbent article in a distracting manner.
As mentioned above, many absorbent articles include a garment facing adhesive for securing the absorbent article to garment. If the absorbent article is constructed such that it is significantly more stretchable than the garment to which it is attached, the absorbent article will deform during use in a manner that is significantly different than the garment to which it is attached. This behavior results in a relatively high shear force being exerted on the adhesive that attaches the absorbent article to the undergarment, thereby causing the absorbent article to detach from the undergarment during use.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved absorbent article that behaves like underwear during use thereby improving comfort and insuring secure attachment of the absorbent article to the underwear during use.